Jego oczy
by bryloczek
Summary: Czy miłość do człowieka, który nas niszczy jest nienawiścią do samych siebie? Opowiadanie w oparciu o mangę i anime / Bleach / Kira / Gin
1. Chapter 1

_Słodka goryczy, która zalęgłaś na dnie mojego serca i nie dajesz oddychać. Nie odchodź._

Nie mógł znieść śpiewu ptaków, rozkwitających pąków wiśni, żółtych kwiatów, nieproszonych gości, które zamieniły łąkę w ogród. Nie mógł znieść szmeru rozmów, niosącego się echem po dziedzińcu, zrumienionych twarzy kobiet, wesoło biegających dzieci, powszechnie panującej radości, która zakradła się w serca Shinigami i zawładnęła Seretei. Nikt nie mówił o czekających wojnach, niestoczonych walkach i grozie, która czaiła się w przyszłości. Liczyło się tylko to co teraz, słodkie i kojące tchnienie wiosny. On nie chciał, nie mógł znieść.

Cząstka Izuru Kiry pragnęła dać się ponieść tej radości, choć na moment zapomnieć i żyć chwilą, wyrywała się w stronę przeszłości, nieskalanej, niezatrutej, niewinnej. Przed oczami miała szkolne lata, porysowane cyrklem ławki i ciemne oczy Hinamori rozjaśniające się choć na wspomnienie imienia… Kapitana Aizena. Nawet tutaj, w tych niewinnych latach nie mógł się skryć i znaleźć ukojenia. Nie mógł uciec od swojego przeznaczenia.

Zgniótł w rękach kartkę z niedokończonym wierszem, traktującym o miłości, przyjaźni, odrodzeniu. Co miesiąc miał napisać coś do Magazynu Seretei. Co miesiąc mógł pokazać innym jak dobrze radzi sobie Izuru Kira. Jak przemienia ciężkie doświadczenie w piękne słowa, jak układa bolesne wspomnienia w zgrabny wers. Co miesiąc odbierał pochwały i słuchał, że powinno się szlifować taki talent, o niego dbać. Co miesiąc uśmiechał się, dziękował i odpowiadał „tak".

Wiedział, że nie był sam. Że nie on jeden cierpiał, został złamany, zdradzony, upokorzony. Ale jak ta świadomość miała pomóc? Jak myśl o cierpieniu przyjaciół miała mu przynieść ukojenie? Impas. Im bardziej cierpiał, tym gorzej się czuł, bo to samolubne wobec innych. Bo inni mieli gorzej. Jego kapitan i mu bliscy padli ofiarą eksperymentu. A dowództwo zamiast im pomóc wydało na nich wyrok śmierci. Ci to dopiero mogli mieć żal. Albo Urahara Kisuke, niesłusznie oskarżony, skazany na banicję i pozbawiony mocy. Przez sto lat straszono nim adeptów, opowiadano czego się nie dopuścił. I Hinamori. Słodka, niewinna, zakochana w swoim kapitanie. Pamiętał ją z czasów Akademii. Dwa kucyki sterczące po bokach, ciekawe, lecz życzliwe spojrzenie, kojący, melodyjny głos. Tak, inni zdecydowanie mieli gorzej.

Szeleściło. Izuru Kira zamknął oczy i pozwolił na chwilę owionąć się melodii niesionej przez wiatr oraz liście, nie czuć i nie myśleć o niczym, odsunąć na bok lęk i strach.

 _Pod drzewem persymony, zaznaję tylko rozkoszy, słucham i zapisuję co niesie wiatr_

 _Co nucą krzewy i drzewa, co liść zielony śpiewa, słucham i zapisuję, żeby przekazać wam_

Uśmiechnął się. Wróciło niczym niechciany wirus, żeby opanować jego serce. Natchnienie. Dlaczego nie odwaga, siła, wiara w jutro? Dlaczego nie nadzieja? Bardziej ich potrzebował, niż melancholijnych i nic mogących ani zmienić ani naprawić wierszy.

Twoje cierpienie mnie inspiruje – tak powiedział kapitan. Jego ból wybijał rytmy gitary, gorycz szarpała struny. Smutek zamieniał się w elegijną pieśń.

Dość – chciał krzyknąć, ale głos wiązł mu w gardle, bo to przecież szkodzi, jego urodzie, aparycji, manierom. „Mój Izuru nie krzyczy" - powtarzał kapitan Ichimaru, „Mój Izuru jest zawsze taki grzeczny", a on nie mógł, a może i nie chciał zerwać z tak wykreowaną wizją siebie. „Ach, tak" odpowiedział tylko i wrócił do raportów, ostatniego zajęcia, które nie sprawiało mu trudności i pozwalało się oderwać od tego co wracało nieustępliwie, a o czym najchętniej by zapomniał.

Był jak wiatr. Raz cichy, niosący spokój, ukojenie, niezauważalny, niezawadzający, niewidzialny to znów szarpiący, porywisty, nie dający się ujarzmić. Był jak pieśń. Raz słodka, melodyjna, czuła to znów gorzka, ponura, pełna żalu. Jak lustro w którym się przeglądają inni i każdy widzi to co chce zobaczyć.

Jego kapitan widział swoje natchnienie, oddział – obrońcę i wybawiciela, który ich przed wszystkim uratuje, przyjaciele – kogoś, kto zawsze ich wysłucha i pomoże najlepiej jak potrafi, inni – zwykłego porucznika, pełniącego swoje obowiązki, może znerwicowanego pracoholika, może dziwnego chłopaka, żyjącego we własnym, dziwnym świecie, a może zdrajcę kryjącego się za pokorną miną, a on nie widział nic.

„To tobie to zawdzięczam, Kapitanie Ichimaru. To ty mnie nauczyłeś patrzeć i nie dostrzegać siebie". W przypływie nagłej złości, a może bezsilności, których nie potrafił opanować podarł wcześniej napisany wiersz. Zaczął kreślić niezgrabnie litery, chociaż latami uczył się kaligrafii i nawet na urzędowych dokumentach pozostawiał pięknie zapisane słowa. Ten wiersz nie pasował do niego, nie pasowały do niego starannie wykaligrafowane słowa, siedzenie pod drzewem persymony w dzień powszedni, kiedy miał tyle obowiązków i rozmyślanie o tak błahych tematach. Gdzieś w nim krył się Izuru Kira tęskniący za tym, za czasami Akademii, beztroską, młodością i swobodą. Ale on nie mógł. Musiał zakryć uszy na jego słowa. Zrozumieć, że to już nie wróci. Że on już nigdy nie będzie taki sam. Stworzył wiersz. Jedyny, który naprawdę ubierał jego myśli w słowa, który oddawał jego stan. Wiedział, że nikt go nigdy nie zobaczy i nigdy się o nim nie dowie. Tak jak codziennie dbał, żeby nie powiedzieć o słowo za dużo i nie zdradzić co tak naprawdę leży mu na sumieniu.

(wiersz nie jest mojego autorstwa)

zrób mi jakąś krzywdę.

chcę poczuć.

ostrzej.

mocniej.

dobitniej.

chcę wiedzieć.

czuć.

że jestem dla ciebie nikim.


	2. Chapter 2

Kira Izuru mając na sobie tylko niebieski szlafrok dopalał resztkę papierosa. Było już późno, a mimo całego dnia poświęconego wypełnianiu raportów nie czuł zmęczenia. Może przyczyną tego były wieści jakie otrzymał od kapitana Yammamoto. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że sam dowódca zawita do jego oddziału, tylko po to aby zbadać jego reakcję. Zobaczyć czy dobrze się trzyma. Oczywiście były to domysły, ale Izuru widział z jaką ostrożnością traktowali go inni. Jakby był gałązką desperacko uczepioną drzewa, którą mógł złamać najmniejszy podmuch wiatru. Nigdy nie był dobry w metaforach, ale położenie skłaniało go do melancholijnych myśli. "Dlaczego się zadręczasz?", ganił się w myślach. Na opinię innych nie miał wpływu. Jak bardzo się nie starał pokazać innym jak dobrze radzi sobie Izuru Kira zawsze kończyło się na współczujących spojrzeniach, szeptem wymienianych uwagach i nieszczerych uśmiechach od ludzi, którzy już spisali go na straty. To było przygnębiające, wiedzieć, że nikt nie wiązał z nim żadnych nadziei. Nawet członkowie trzeciego oddziału, jego żołnierze, którym poświęcił większość swojego życia i dla których zawsze starał się być tym na kim mogli się oprzeć w ciężkich chwilach, traktowali go z chłodną rezerwą. Ale nie mógł się dziwić, że go winią. Sam się winił. Widział w jakim żałosnym jest stanie i jak niewiele robi by to zmienić. Zamiast wziąć się za siebie, użalał się nad sobą, wypalając kolejne papierosy. Dla siebie był tylko rozczarowaniem. Ilekroć zaprzeczał i udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku nienawidził siebie coraz bardziej, a jednocześnie był coraz bardziej pewny, że uda mu się to pokonać. Nie chciał wieść życia pozbawionego szczęścia i nadziei, cokolwiek nie mówili o nim inni. Kiedyś był, nawet jeśli nie kimś wielkim, to kimś kto swoją postawą reprezentował samo Gotei. Teraz czuł, że mu to zostało odebrane. Był nikim więcej jak cieniem dawnego siebie, który topił smutek w alkoholu i nienawidził momentów kiedy musiał spojrzeć sobie w twarz.

Zasłonił lustra. Wiedział, że to krok w złym kierunku, ale nienawidził na siebie patrzeć. Nienawidził patrzeć na twarz, która kiedyś tryskała energią i niebieskie oczy, które bezpowrotnie straciły swój blask. Gdyby tylko mógł zapomnieć o przeszłości, o latach spędzonych w Akademii, gdzie towarzystwo przyjaciół umilało mu czas. Gdyby mógł zapomnieć o wiecznie spóźnionym Renjim, poważnym i nieznającym się na żartach Hisagim i słodkiej Hinamori, której oczy rozświetlały się choć na wspomienie imienia... kapitana Aizena. Nawet tutaj, w tych beztroskich latach czaił się cień, który rósł i pożerał ich wszystkich. Jak mogli się nie zorientować? Chociaż na chwilę zwątpić w szczerość intencji dowódcy piątego oddziału? Czy byli aż tak zaślepieni i głupi, że dawali mu się karmić z ręki obietnicami o przyszłości, którą wyśnili sobie w snach? Co ich zgubiło, głupota czy ambicja, że uwierzyli, że są tak wiele warci? Co go zgubiło? Pragnienie piastowania drugiego w oddziale stanowiska czy może nieodgadnione oczy Gina Ichimaru?

Zaciągnął się. Nie było sensu przeczyć. Pogodził się z myślą, że zawsze będzie uważał za co najmniej fascynującego swojego byłego kapitana. Był jak płomyk świecy wokół którego krążył i który go ogrzewał, a kiedy zgasł pozostało mu zgrzytanie zębów. Nie łudził się, że jeszcze cokolwiek dla niego znaczy. Pokazał mu jak jest bezwartościowy opuszczając bez słowa pożegnania. Zaśmiał się. Oczekiwał pożegnania od człowieka, który zdradził Soul Society, z zimną krwią wymordował Radę 46 i dopuścił się pewnie wielu czynów o których Kira jeszcze nie usłyszał. Codziennie wychodziły na jaw kolejne zbrodnie, rada załamywała ręce, a inni patrzyli na niego w nadziei, że dostrzegą cień uśmiechu albo błysk w oczach i skoro Ichimaru Gin jest dla nich nieuchwytny, zabiją chociaż jego wspólnika. Sprawiedliwości na pewien czas stanie się zadość. Niestety Kira Izuru był tak samo zaskoczony jak oni, a po jakimś czasie i zmęczony oskarżeniami, których przybywało każdego dnia, a które już dawno wydały na byłego kapitana oddziału trzeciego wyrok śmierci. Mimo to drążyli dalej, tylko się utwierdzając w przekonaniu, że Gin Ichimaru był, jest i jeszcze pewnie długo będzie najgorszym człowiekiem jakiego znał ten świat.

Westchnął. Bardzo chciałby w końcu zostawić to za sobą, a wszystko mu przypominało o tym kim był i pod kim służył. Nie mógł dziwić się innym, że mają wobec niego tyle wątpliwości, skoro i sam sobie nie ufał. Czasami myślał jakby to było gdyby kapitan Ichimaru zapytał go czy chce z nim ruszyć. Czy zwlekałby długo z odpowiedzą, zanim by uległ, a może jednak ten jeden raz by się postawił i zrobił to co jako porucznik i członek Gotei powinien? Znalazłby w sobie siłę, żeby odmówić jego nieprzeniknionym oczom?

Nienawidził się za tak infatylne myśli i wzdychanie do człowieka, który go jedynie ranił. Nie miał jednego wspomienia w których okazałby mu swoje uczucia i nie traktował jak pupila, którym Izuru przez tyle lat zgadzał się być. Gardził sobą, a jednocześnie nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia jak dobre było jego życie, kiedy ktoś decydował za niego. Jakie to było łatwe robić wszystko co on tylko chciał. Czasem cichy głos protestu oznajmiał, że są zachowania na które on sobie nie pozwoli, ale był to bardzo cichutki głosek, a gniew znikał tak szybko jak się pojawiał. Na przykład wtedy kiedy się pokłócili. Już nie pamiętał o co, ale był wściekły, jak tylko potrafił być na swój wycofajny i nieskory do konfiktów sposób. Ale był zły, przynajmniej na tyle, by nie przejść koło sprawy obojętnie. Na pewno chodziło o oddział, tylko wtedy Izuru wzburzał się i potrafił to okazać. Chyba jego kapitan czegoś nie zrobił, czegoś bardzo ważnego, a on miał dosyć tego, że jest wykorzystywany i zajmuje się nie tylko swoją, ale i jego pracą, a kiedy nie może tego zrobić, bo tylko kapitan oddziału jest do tego upoważniony on i tak to zaniedbuje. Powiedział mu wtedy, że sam przecież nie może robić wszystkiego i skoro ponad jego siłami jest stanowisko kapitana powinien dla dobra ogółu się go zrzec. -I co wtedy? Ty niby mnie zastąpisz? Izuru? - zapytał z tym swoim kpiącym uśmiechem, który sprawiał, że jednocześnie było się złym jak i uginały się kolana, przeciągając na koniec jego imię. To chyba przelało czarę goryczy, bo poczuł, że nie jest traktowany jak oficer, a raczej rozkapryszone dziecko, które wyciąga rękę po nie swoją zabawkę. I chociaż zwykle złość mu szybko mijała, to w nim rozpaliło ją na nowo. "Choćby i ja - powiedział zbierając papiery, które wypełniały całą przestrzeń. Ich biel raziła go po oczach, choć mogło to być spowodowane tym, że mało spał i obraz pomału mu się rozmywał. - Kapitanem jesteś tylko w oczach rady, która wykazała się krótkowzrocznością powierzając ci to stanowisko. Wszyscy inni widzą jakimi względami darzysz swojego byłego kapitana i żartują, że trzyma cię na smyczy! A ty zamiast walczyć, jesteś na każde jego słowo! Nie jesteś już jego porucznikiem! Masz swój oddział, swoich podwładnych, zastępcę, a nadal mu pozwalasz sobą szarpać. Widać zdominował cię kompletnie.

Wtedy Kira pierwszy raz zobaczył jak uśmiech schodzi z twarzy jego kapitana. Nie było mu dane jednak patrzeć długo, bo dłoń Gina przecięła powietrze. Początkowo do niego nie docierało co się stało, a później złapał się za policzek. Popatrzył na swojego kapitana, znowu uśmiechniętego i beztroskiego, który mówił coś o tym, że czasem musi go przywołać do porządku i że chyba się nie gniewa, ale to jego wina, bo się posunął za daleko i nie powinien dopuścić do takiej sytuacji ponownie. Kira zdawał sobie sprawę, że prowokował, ale przecież są inne metody. Niedowierzanie mieszało się na jego twarzy ze złością, nienawiścią i odrazą. To nie był człowiek za kim chciał podążać, któremu chciałby służyć. Pierwszy raz chyba przejrzał na oczy. Zobaczył za tą wiecznie uśmiechniętą maską kryją się zgnilizna i choroby. Wyszedł z gabinetu bez słowa, jedynie się kłaniając, co jego kapitan mógł odczytać jako wyraz szacunku i pokory. On jednak wiedział, że już jutro złoży rezygnację.

"Nie jestem kimś kogo się bije. Nie jestem kimś kto się pozwoli bić" - powtarzał sobie. Nie mógł pozwolić by ta złość i nienawiść, które poczuł zostały skierowane przeciw niemu. Nie będzie się obwiniać i usprawiedliwiać kapitana. Nie tym razem. Teraz śmiać mu się chciało, że dotarło do niego w jak chorej tkwi relacji z przełożonym dopiero kiedy ten go uderzył. Było przecież wcześniej wiele znaków. Kapitan Ichimaru wiele razy pokazywał, że nie wolno mu ufać. Wiele jego czynów było wątpliwych moralnie. A mimo to Izuru Kira uparcie tłumaczył swojego kapitana. Bo musiał, bo nie miał wyboru, bo choć nie rozumie jego postępowania, ma ono na pewno głębszy motyw. Pamiętał, że złożył rezygnację, wyjaśnił mu, że nie może na coś takiego pozwolić, że została przekroczona granica i że ich relacja nie jest zdrowa. "Już dawno zatarła się linia. Linia między podwładnym, a przełożonym, porucznikiem, a kapitanem, między człowiekiem i człowiekiem. To mnie utwierdziło w przekonaniu, że to co robimy jest złe. Nie ma powrotu" - powiedział, patrząc chcąc mu popatrzeć prosto w oczy, choć napotkał jedynie wachlach rzęs. "Nawet nie uraczy mnie spojrzeniem? I dobrze, to mi ułatwi sprawę". - Nie musisz się o nic martwić, wszystkiego dopilnowałem, dla Oddziału Trzeciego nie będzie żadnych konsekwencji. Powiemy, że po prostu się nie dogadywaliśmy.

Pluł sobie w brodę, że nie wytrwał dłużej w postanowieniu. Był taki bliski, a zarazem bez szans. Był tylko małym cieniem, muchą lecącą do światła i mającą świadomość, że spłonie. Kilka przymilnych uwag, niezobowiązujący ton, obietnice, że nad tym popracują. "Przecież nie chcesz nas zostawić, prawda? Nie chcesz zostawić mnie na pastwę losu ani swojego oddziału, oficerów? No, Izuru nie bądź taki, przecież wiesz, że to nie będzie dobre ani dla mnie ani dla ciebie. Może nawet sobie coś zrobię, gdy mnie zostawisz. Nie chcesz być winny mojej śmierci, prawda? Bez ciebie uschnę, jak kwiatek bez słońca, no Izuru, nie bądź okrutny, przecież wiesz, że to się nie powtórzy. Że ja tak w szale i desperacji i że ja nigdy więcej...

Słuchał tego i choć wiedział, że żadne z tych słów nie było prawdą, nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że przecież tego właśnie chce. Tego niepewnego moralnie kapitana, u którego wszystko jest na opak, którego nigdy nie zrozumie i którego pocałunki naznaczają tak czule jego ciało. Nie chciał zostawiać tego figlarnego, kpiącego uśmiechu, niebieskich oczu, w których barwie się zakochał, choć widział je tylko raz i srebrnych włosów, przywodzących mu na myśl blask księżyca. To był jego kapitan, nawet jeżeli przegiął, to przecież należała mu się druga szansa. I jak jego Izuru miałby mu jej nie dać? Chociaż czerwona lampka paliła się w jego głowie coraz jaśniej, jej światło blakło przy miękkości jego warg. Był bez szans. To musiało się tak skończyć, jedyne dziecko rodziców, żyjących marzeniami i poezją. Matki nie pamiętał, umarła bardzo młodo, niedługo po tym jak wydała go na świat. Ponoć była piękna jak nimfa i tak lekko stąpała po ziemi. Ojciec czasami śmiał się, że porwał ją wiatr, ale widział też wtedy w jego oczach łzy. Jego ojciec mógłby uchodzić za elfiego króla, tak był piękny, a jednocześnie bił od niego taki blask. I choć surowe w swym kolorze oczy nigdy nie patrzyły na niego z pogardą, odrazą, zawsze był roześmiany, marzący. Pobłażliwy. Nie było rzeczy, której Izuru robić nie mógł, od najmłodszych lat miał swobodę, mógł chodzić gdzie chciał z kim tylko chciał. Czasem mu niby groził palcem, ale bardziej był to przekorny gest, niż mający wyrażać przyganę. Widywali się przelotem i Izuru zrozumiał, że to on musi się opiekować nim. Przynosił mu koc, kiedy zasypiał na kanapie wyczerpany spędzeniem kolejnej nocy z nieznaną mu z imienia damą. Mało która zabawiła w ich domu dłużej, Izuru próbował zapamiętywać ich imiona, ale choć umysł dziecka jest chłonny, widocznie uznał, że to nie są informacje, które zapamiętać koniecznie miał. I tak upływało mu życie, od najmłodszych lat ucząc się bycia odpowiedzialnym, nie tylko za siebie, ale i za swojego ojca, który choć Izuru wierzył był silny, szukał miłości swojego życia, którą stracił, w ramionach innych. Nigdy nie miał o to do niego żalu. Nigdy nie był zły. Przeciwnie, był szczęśliwy, kiedy on był szczęśliwy, ale brak jakiejkolwiek dyscypliny i ojcowskiego wzorca postawił go przed faktem dokonanym.

Uległ Ginowi Ichimaru. I zawsze już ulegać miał. Nawet teraz przyłapywał się na myślach, równie naiwnych jak myśli biednej Momo, że jego kapitan miał jakiś cel. Bardzo siebie nie lubił za te myśli. Bardzo starał się go nie usprawiedliwiać. Ale zawsze gdy w grę wchodził Gin Ichimaru Izuru nie mógł ufać sam sobie. Wiedział jak ten człowiek na niego działał. Pogodził się z faktem, że zawsze dla niego pozostanie pociągający w pewien nieodganiony sposób.

Dłumchął w przestrzeń, patrząc jak jego biały oddech zostaje porwany przez wiatr. Powinien już iść, położyć się chociaż na chwilę, by jutro pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony. Powinien przestać rozpamiętywać to co musiało się skończyć, zaakceptować to, że tak miało być. Nie rozpamiętywać nigdy więcej sylwetki swojego kapitana, sprawić by stała się jedynie jedną z przeszkód, którą już pokonał. Powinien o to przynajmniej się postarać.

A teraz tkwił na balkonie w tą wietrzną noc, kontemplując w myślach jego obraz. Czy przyczyną tego wszystkiego była wiadomość, że oddział trzeci będzie miał nowego kapitana? Czy może był to jedynie niczego nieświadomy katalizator, ujście dla tych wszystkich niechcianych myśli. "Oddział Trzeci będzie miał nowego kapitana i nie będę nim ja", pomyślał, przypominając sobie jak Rada 46 zdecydowała, że nigdy już nie awansuje. Wieczność się wydawała bardzo długa, a dla ambitnego człowieka odcięcie możliwości rozwoju było udręką. Nie mówił, że już, natychmiast, teraz, ale gdzieś w jego głowie majaczyło niewyraźne marzenie białego jak śniegowe płatki haori, które nigdy nie okryje jego ramion. Wstydził się tych myśli, zadufania w sobie, zgubnej pychy, ale jak mógł o tym nie marzyć? Kapitan Ichimaru wiedział o tym i skutecznie ukrócił te wizje. Nikt kto pomagał zdrajcom i kto może nadal pomagać im w ukryciu nie zostanie nigdy kapitanem. Zawsze miał być jedynie porucznikiem, o ile mu się uda utrzymać to stanowisko. Już lata temu odkrył Bankai, ale jego kapitan powiedział, że i tak by nie poradził sobie z niczym więcej jak bycie zastępcą. Wobec braku perspektyw i za radą swojego dowódcy ukrywał to i korzystał z niego tylko w momentach ostateczności. Wabisuke się na niego wściekał, targał jego wnętrzności, powodował upiorny ból głowy. Chyba nigdy nie lubił Gina, w jego obecności stroszył się i stawał niespokojny, co Izuru mógł wyczuć. Próbował go ugłaskać, ale jego zanpakuto zamykał się w sobie i nie reagował. Odpowiadał na jego wezwanie, ale kiedy w grę wchodził Ichimaru, jego miecz wolał się wycofać. Widać nie chciał podejmować nadaremnej walki, która by nie odniesła żadnych skutków.

Jeszcze raz przeczytał na głos imię człowieka, któremu miał już od jutra służyć. Było ładne, bardzo melodyjne, chociaż w parze z nazwiskiem tworzyło dość zwyczają całość. Było tylko kolejnym imieniem, którego musiał się nauczyć. Zastanawiał się jaki będzie ten człowiek, a raczej jaki nie powinien być. Czy pozwoli mu być swoim zastępcą? Czy zaakceptuje jego przeszłość, a może wybierze kogoś bardziej odpowiedniego na to miejsce? Czy w czymkolwiek chociaż przypomina Gina Ichimaru?

Izuru miał nadzieję, że nie. Póki co nie żywił żadnych obaw. Cieszył się właściwie, że jego oddział jako pierwszy został wyróżniony. Już się nie liczyło jak się czuje, tylko, żeby w końcu coś się zmieniło. Miał dosyć patrzenia jak członkowie innych oddziałów pomiatają jego ludźmi i ciągłego załamywania rąk. Może był odpowiedzią na jego modlitwy? A przynajmniej człowiekiem, który postawi wszystko do pionu i nie pozwoli, żeby przeszłość odcisnęła na Dywizji Trzeciej swoje piętno. Znowu się łudził? Czy już do końca życia miał nie wierzyć w nic i wmawiać sobie, że każdy chce mu wyrządzić tylko szkodę? Że nie ma już ludzi, którym jest warto ufać i niczego w co się opłaca wierzyć? Tak miał żyć, odmawiając sobie prawa do szczęścia, bo w jednej chwili może się ono obrócić przeciw niemu. Nie chciał.

Będzie co ma być. Jakoś to przetrwa. Nie pozwoli by cień Gina Ichimaru go sparaliżował już na starcie.


	3. Chapter 3

Ostrzeżenie: W tym rozdziale następuje zerwanie z kanonicznością z Bleacha, postacie zostały uproszczone lub zredukowane, inni jest też charakter Kiry (zapożyczyłam jego wygląd, sylwetkę i historię, nie mój Izuś będzie taką syntezą twórczą z mocnymi porywami w stronę Gary'ego Stu)

xxx

Wstał przed świtem w miarę wypoczęty. Było to zadziwiające, bo położył się dawno po zmroku. Widocznie wiadomość o nowym kapitanie Oddziału Trzeciego nie dawała mu spać. Był pełen wątpliwości, ale i zdeterminowany by to zmienić. W końcu nie mógł przekreślać kogoś kogo jeszcze nie widział. Chciał go poznać, albo sobie przynajmniej to wmawiał. Przeszłość przeszłością, Oddział Trzeci potrzebował jednak kapitana. On sam nie mógł zapanować nad chaosem, zwłaszcza, że w dużej części był jego przyczyną. Może inni tego nie widzieli, ale rozpadał się od środka, więc jak do kupy miał zebrać swoich ludzi? Taka bierna postawa nigdy wcześniej mu nie przeszkadzała, ale wówczas wmawiał sobie, że bycie tłem jest częścią jego obowiązków. Dotkliwie przekonał się jak niewiele wie o pracy porucznika, która nie ograniczała się do wypełniania raportów i wspólnych treningów z oficerami. Teraz, kiedy to on był filarem oddziału i na jego barkach spoczywał ciężar, czuł się przytłoczony, sfrustrowany i bardzo samotny. Nie chciał obciążać swoimi emocjami innych i psuć im tym humoru, dlatego najczęściej dnie spędzał w biurze, zbyt zaaferowany pracą by reagować na cokolwiek. Noc poświęcał refleksji. Rzadko starczało mu czasu na sen. A gdy już śnił, senne mary przywodziły mu na myśl jego cień.

Nie chciał myśleć czy były one tylko wyblakłym wspomieniem jego oczu czy rozjątrzoną raną, która zaczęła ropnieć i zakażać, aż w końcu pochłonęła jego umysł. Były to myśli równie bezwartościowe co westchnienia niektórych oficerów narzekających na swój los. Kira Izuru mógł zawodzić, mógł zamknąć się w sobie, wyłączyć umysł i wspominać dniami i nocami wiecznie uśmiechniętą twarz swojego kapitana, aż w końcu świat o nim by zapomniał, zapomnieli by o nim przyjaciele i w końcu zapomniał by i on sam. Stałby się wyblakłym cieniem siebie, a wiele mógł znieść - poniżenia, upokorzenia, bycie uważanym za zdrajcę i mordercę, ale nie to. Przecież już był w swych oczach nikim. Właściwie był nikim w oczach wielu.

Kiedyś byłby na siebie zły za takie myśli. Jego duma nie pozwalała mu przyznawać się do błędów, ale pogrzebało ją odejście kapitana. A właściwie wszystko co tylko się z nim wiązało - rzeczy na które mu pozwalał, rzeczy na które przymykał oko, rzeczy, których starał się nie zauważać i te, które starał się wypierać, żeby nie musieć spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. To wszystko do niego powróciło, godząc bezlitośnie nie tylko w dumę, ale i wszystko co sobą reprezentował. Z jego duszy pozostały gliszcza, była spalona i przeżarta chorobą, a on starał się udawać przed innymi i przed samym sobą, że tak nie jest. Marny był z niego aktor, ale i tak lepszy niż z Hisagiego czy Hinamori, którzy nie próbowali ukrywać swoich uczuć. Widział w oczach przyjaciela żal i tęsknotę za mentorem, który sprawił, że w jego sercu zagościł strach. Zawsze uważał za dziwną relację Hisagiego ze swoim kapitanem, osobliwą i trochę niebezpieczną. Widział często jak przyjaciel płacze albo poddaje się bez walki. Ale mógł tylko patrzeć, bo wiedział, że duma porucznika nie przyjęłaby żadnej pomocy. Zresztą jak mógłby pomóc, skoro sam był kłębkiem nerwów goniącym za odległą wizją.

Mimo to wspomnienie przyjaciół zabolało. Czuł, że przeżywają coś strasznego i że nic nie może zrobić by to zmienić. Nie próbował nawet porównywać ich sytuacji. Bądź co bądź zawsze znał występną naturę swojego kapitana. Owszem, jego odejście było dla niego trudne i ciężko mu było się z tympogodzić, ale wiedział też jak wiele oddział zyska, jak wiele on zyska kiedy w końcu się wyzwoli spod jego wpływów. To było coś co musiało się stać, co było zapisane w gwiazdach. Kapitan Ichimaru był urodzony do zdradzania - wszelkich wartości, ideałów, zasad i ludzi na których mu podobno zależało. Kira nie łudził się jakoby był jedną z nich. Ale nie mógł patrzeć w oczy Rangiku, które dawno straciły swój blask i słuchać wymuszonych żartów, które miały zagłuszyć jej ból. Zawsze wiedział, że coś ich łączyło, nie oszukiwał się, że jest dla niego kimś wyjątkowym, jedynym, wiedział, że ona była ważniejsza. Czuł to. I nie miał do niej żalu. Jedynie do kapitana, że go zwodził by oddał mu całego siebie, a sam nie oferował nic w zamian. A mimo to Kira Izuru na to przystał. Nie chciał sobie przypominać razy w których padał ofiarą jego oczu. Było to poniżające, upokarzające i bolesne. Co gorsza nie tylko dla niego, ale i dla niej.

Na początku myślał, że jest zazdrosna. Kto by nie był? Jeśli rzeczywiście łączyło ją coś z Ginem musiała czuć do niego chociaż zawiść. I ilekroć widział smutek w jej oczach twierdził, że to on był jego przyczyną. Dopiero kiedy zdradziła mu, że nie może pogodzić się z tym, że znając naturę kapitana Ichimaru nie zrobiła nic, żeby go powstrzymać, zrozumiał o ile dojrzalsza jest od niego. Bardzo się wstydził swoich dziecinnych myśli i nie chciał obarczać przyjaciółki problemami, które sam sobie znalazł.

Zerwał płachtę materiału z lustra, żeby się sobie przyjrzeć. Zakrycie luster to był kolejny dziecinny krok, nie pierwszy na liście jego błędów. Zobaczył zapadłe policzki, przymglone oczy o bliżej nieokreślonej barwie i spojrzenie mówiące - dlaczego właśnie ja?

Właśnie, dlaczego on musiał akurat dziś tak żałośnie wyglądać? Co sobą reprezentował? Czy chociaż pomyślał jak odbierze go nowy kapitan? Przemył twarz wodą, ale wciąż nie odzyskała zdrowej barwy. Zaskakujące było to, że był jeszcze bardziej blady niż zwykle, choć nie sądził, że to w ogóle możliwe. Niemal stapiał się ze ścianą.

Wiele razy słyszał, że jest blady. Nie wszyscy rozumieli, że w dużej mierze kolor skóry zawdzięcza genom. Matka jego ojca pochodziła z Europy, a choć jej mąż był takim Japończykiem jak wszyscy, nie licząc tylko wysokiego urodzenia, ich syn odziedziczył tylko jej cechy. Nie miał cieńkich warg i opadających w dół kącików oczu, czego Kira zawsze mu zazdrościł. Uważał, że wygląda przez to lepiej. Był taki inny w otoczeniu osób tak bardzo do siebie podobnych. Nie miał jednak tyle szczęścia co on i miał zarówno skośniejsze oczy jak i ciemniejszą cerę oraz bardzo średni, przyprawiający go o kompleksy wzrost. Słowem, nie różnił się zbyt wiele od innych, prócz włosów barwy słomkowego siana, albo jak mawiał jego ojciec - dorodnej kukurydzy. Już nie zwracał na to żadnej uwagi, a nawet cieszył się, że nie wyróżnia się za bardzo na tle innych. Owszem miał włosy blond, ale w jego otoczeniu wiele osób farbowało swoje, więc nikogo nie dziwiła ich barwa.

Jeszcze kilka razy ochlapał się wodą nim jego cera nabrała zdrowego koloru. Może gdyby tyle nie palił, ale ostatnio tak zabijał stres. Stres, strach, niepokój jaki wiązał z przyszłością, słowem wszystko. Wiedział, że nie powinien znów uzależniać się od czegoś, ale na chwilę obecną to i czarka sake były odpowiedzią na wszystko. Prawie wszystko.

Nadal nie wiedział jakie wrażenie wywże na nowym kapitanie i czy w ogóle chce je wywierać. Całe życie starał się zaimponować kapitanowi Ichimaru i jakie to dla niego miało skutki? Może najlepiej będzie przestać się starać, nie robić sobie nadziei, nie robić sobie złudzeń i przyjąć postawę - jakoś to będzie. Nie było to może najlepsze rozwiązanie, ale na pewno najbardziej opłacalne w skutkach.

Wyszedł ze swojego skromno urządzonego mieszkania, akurat w chwili kiedy wschodziło słońce. Dawno przestał czerpać radość z takich widoków. Ot, to tylko pomarańczowa łuna, pomyślał, przymykając oczy i pozwalając aby pierwsze promienie ogrzały jego twarz. Przeszedł przez dziedziniec prosto do gabinetu i poukładał raporty w równe stosy. "Wypełnione", "Niewypełnione", "Może sprawa uległa przedawnieniu". Zajął się drugą kupką ignorując dwie pozostałe, kiedy usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Strażnicy nie pełnili jeszcze warty, więc był sam. Podszedł do drzwi, nie chcąc nikogo budzić krzykiem, którym zwykle w Seretei się oznajmiało pozwolenie by wejść. Było jeszcze wcześnie, bardzo wcześnie. Niedawno był świt.

Kiedy otworzył w drzwiach ujrzał swojego czwartego oficera (tak, czwartego, to nie błąd).

\- Riku? Co cię sprowadza o tej porze? - zwrócił się do niego nieoficjalnie, niezbyt ciekawy odpowiedzi. Co prawda chłopak nigdy nie zrobił nic, co by mogło wzbudzić w nim jakąś podejrzliwość, ale jego obecność tak wcześnie nie budziła w Kirze niepokoju. Jeszcze nie było sytuacji, która by nim naprawdę wstrząsnęła po tym jak odszedł Gin Ichimaru. Za jego czasów natomiast, co się tutaj nie działo.

\- Poruczniku Kira - pozdrowił go i schylił głowę. Był jednym z nielicznych co jeszcze traktował go z szacunkiem. Inni oficerowie nie zwracali się do niego tak formalnie, choć przy członkach innego oddziału byli nienaganni w obyczajach. - To ten zaległy raport. Przepraszam za niedopatrzenie i zlekceważenie obowiązków.

Izuru uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. Ile w tym chłopaku było szczerej chęci i pokory. Przypominał mu jego z młodości, choć dużo się nie różnili wiekiem. Właściwie to był od niego młodszy. Ale patrząc na jego gładką twarz, ta różnica zdawała się śmieszna.

\- Dałem ci na to dwa tygodnie - przypomniał, zapraszając go gestem do środka. Chłopak ostrożnie wszedł. - Nikomu nie daję nagród za nadgorliwość - dodał, uśmiechając się. Chłopak wydawał się speszony, więc chciał jakoś rozładować atmosferę.

\- Napijesz się? O tej porze to chyba herbaty - powiedział, puszczając oczko i podchodząc do czarki, kiedy usłyszał jego głos.

\- Jak pan to robi?

Zastygł. Spojrzał w oczy chłopaka, ale zaraz spuścił głowę, niby zaparzając herbatę. - Co takiego? - zapytał, widząc, że jego oficer bardzo chce, ale też boi się coś powiedzieć. Dodał mu otuchy wymuszonym uśmiechem.

\- Jak pan może być taki spokojny? Jest pan oazą spokoju, a wszyscy szaleją. Nie martwi się pan co może się stać?

Kirę zaskoczyły jego słowa. Zawsze uważał, że inni odbierają go jako znerwicowanego i sztywnego, pogrążonego we własnych myślach, małomównego i dziwnego człowieka. Do tego ta cała sprawa z kapitanem Ichimaru. Pomyślał nawet, że pewnie uważają, że cały czas za nim rozpacza. A mimo to Riku był... pod wrażeniem?

\- Po pierwsze, przestań być tak oficjalny w moim biurze. Czwarty oficer powinien mieć więcej pewności siebie - napomniał, podając mu herbatę. Chłopak się speszył, a Kirę w jakimś dziwnym stopniu fascynowała przewaga jaką nad nim mam. - Zwłaszcza w Oddziale Trzecim. Nie pozwól innym się zagadać. Zjedzą cię żywcem - chłopak jeszcze niżej pochylił głowę, a Kirę zaczęła irytować ta sytuacja. Owszem, lubił od czasu do czasu porozmawiać z jakimś oficerem i bardzo lubił Rika za jego nieskomplikowaną naturę, ale czasem myślał, że skoro każdy z oficerów ma być jego wizytówkę ten przynosi mu wstyd. Być tak nieśmiałym, jednocześnie pełniąc tak ważną funkcję? Nie zamierzał jednak mu jej odbierać. Oprócz nieśmiałości był mu bardzo lojalny. Po tym wszystkim, po tym wszystkim co zrobił, o co był oskarżany, pod kim służył - nie rozumiał dlaczego chłopak widział w nim jakikolwiek wzór. - A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, cieszę się. Teraz będziemy mieć nowego kapitana i musimy dołożyć wszelkich starań, żeby nie skończyło się to tak jak ostatnim razem - posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie, uśmiechając się lekko, żeby rozładować napięcie, które kotłowało się w chłopcu. Znowu zobaczył coś dziwnego w jego oczach. Podziw? Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Nie chcąc dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, udał, że coś innego go zajmuje.

\- Tak w ogóle to mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedzie się na Gotei. Sam nie ogarnę bałaganu jaki stworzyliście - powiedział, wstając i podchodząc do biurka. Wziął do ręki jeden z papierów i udał, że dokładnie go wertuje. - Ale znasz prawdę. Dla tych z zewnątrz jesteśmy legendą, wybawicielami, obrońcami, którzy ochronią ich przed wszystkim. Ludzie karmią się tymi bajkami, ale z bliska wygląda to inaczej. Jest dużo realniejsze, dużo brzydsze.

\- Nie ty - usłyszał, zanim skończył swój wywód. Zdziwił się i spojrzał na chłopaka, który oczy miał utkwione w parującej herbacie i nie wyglądał na takiego co przed chwilą przemówił.

\- Mówiłeś coś? - zapytał, a w odpowiedzi zobaczył tylko szybkie kręcenie głową.

\- Powinienem już iść - uświadomił sobie oficer, chociaż jego herbata była jeszcze gorąca, więc nie mógł upić ani łyka. Kira uznał, że nie ma powodów go zatrzymywać i pożegnał go, zastanawiając się po jego wyjściu, czy chłopak nie powinien więcej czasu przebywać wśród ludzi. Wydawał się być bardzo niepewny jak na czwartego oficera. No i miał nadzieję, że się w nim nie zakochał, o czym mogłoby świadczyć wypowiedziane szeptem słowa, które zapewne nawet nie miały dotrzeć do jego uszu. Nie miał teraz ani czasu ani chęci aby się tym zajmować i uświadamiać oficerom by nie wiązali się z przełożonymi, bo to może się dla nich odbić czkawką. Sam nie wyleczył się z Gina Ichimaru, więc chciał ustrzec przed swoim losem innych. Biedny chłopak, miał nadzieję, że źle odszyfrował sygnały i tylko jego ego, próbowało podbudować wiarę w siebie wmawiając mu, że się w nim zauroczył. W końcu, jak spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy, był ostatnią osobą na ziemi, którą ktoś mógłby uznać za atrakcyjną. Właściwie to go odrzucał jego widok. Te płowe włosy, prawie zakrywające mu twarz. Musiał pozbyć się tej wstrętnej grzywki, która go spychała na margines. "Nie patrzcie na mnie" - zdawały się mówić jego włosy, a choć on przez nią prawie nic nie widział, inni widzieli wszystko. Widzieli prawdę. Eh..., westchnął. Odgarnął grzywkę, by się napić herbaty, ale i tak żółte pasma dostały się do kubka. Wylał więc ją do kranu i spojrzał na zegar, który pokazywał godzinę o wiele późniejszą niż przypuszczał. Szlag.

Niewiele myśląc, wyszedł na dziedziniec, mając nadzieję, że wszyscy, którzy powinni się pojawić już tam są. Zobaczył gromadę mężczyzn, stojących w półkolu i wymieniających uwagi między sobą. Nie wszyscy z oficerów byli obecni, część przebywała w Karakurze, gdzie ostatnio był wysyp Hollowów. Kilku cywilów kręciło się po placu, a do Kiry dochodziły ich słowa.

\- Nie wiem po co nam nowy kapitan. Świetnie sobie radzimy bez niego - powiedział jeden, a drugi przytaknął energicznie. - Jeszcze przyślą nam kogoś z piekła rodem. Nie po to uciekałem z dwunastki, żeby teraz dręczył mnie ktoś inny.

\- Nie wchodzi się dwa razy do tej samej rzeki.

\- A chrzanić to, przecież dla nas i tak się nic nie zmieni, nieważne kto będzie nosił to białe wdzianko.

\- Ale może to nam na dobre wyjdzie? Może w końcu zaczną traktować nas poważnie.

\- Oby tylko był to ktoś silny. Taki na przykład kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego, nikt nie traktuje go poważnie. Wszyscy z niego żartują, czasem nawet w jego obecności.

\- Tak, żeby tylko był silny i nie miał lodowego zanpakuto.

\- Jak w ogóle kapitanem mógł zostać ktoś z lodowym mieczem? Gotei schodzi na psy.

\- Gorzej, bo na szczeniaki.

\- Heh, po prostu mu zazdrościcie, że będąc tak młodym osiągnął to co wam nigdy się nie uda.

\- Gdybym ja miał swój oddział to by w nim panowała dyscyplina.

\- Z ciebie byłby taki kapitan jak z małpy kaczor.

Kirę naprzemiennie bawiły i irytowały ich rozmowy, ale postanowił się nie wtrącać. Lubił się przysłuchiwać innym, bo ich opinie były najlepszą relacją o tym co działo się w oddziałach. Skoro odejście kapitana Ichimaru nie złamało w nich ducha to i jego powinno niewiele obejść. Ale co innego być którymś z kolei shinigami, a co innego zastępcą, towarzyszącym krok w krok swemu dowódcy. Kiedy już nie mógł dłużej znieść ciągnących się i nic nie wnoszących rozmów, postanowił zabrać głos by choć trochę przywołać do porządku swoją trzódkę baranów.

\- Czy przypadkiem nie zaniedbujecie swoich obowiązków, będąc tutaj? Mam zrobić obchód i przekonać się, kto opuścił swoje stanowisko? - głosy umilkły, choć dały słyszeć się prychnięcia i westchnienia. - Skoro jednak jesteście tak ciekawi i chcecie poznać nowego kapitana to zachęcam do zmiany nastawienia. Każdego, który nie ukróci swoich narzekań wyślę na wolontariat do Oddziału Dwunastego - teraz już zapanowała cisza, a niektórzy wstrzymywali się nawet od oddychania. Kira wyprostował się zadowolony, bo nie sądził, że jego słowa przyniosą taki efekt. A jednak, kiedy chodziło o pogróżki był równie straszny co Zaraki Kenpachi. A może i w oczach swych podwładnych straszniejszy, bo motywy jedynastego kapitana znano, wszak zbyt nie były zbyt skomplikowane, a nikt nie wiedział co siedzi w jego głowie. W każdym razie ta panująca cisza zaczęła go przytłaczać i pomyślał, że to też nie dobrze, bo mogą wypaść mało naturalnie. Ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na odwołanie słów po tak poważnym oświadczeniu, choć w jego głowie groźba bycia królikiem doświadczalnym w laboratorium Kapitana Kurotsuchiego brzmiała śmiesznie. Znaczy, przecież on nigdy nie dostarczał Dwunastce żywego inwentarza. Ale na innych zrobiło to wrażenie, którego nie chciał psuć. Czekali więc w milczeniu, a skoro sam zarządził, że tak ma być, to nie mógł się wyłamać i postanowił nie odzywać się. Tylko czasami rzucał przelotne spojrzenia, że niby się upewnia, że nikt nie wymienia swych błyskotliwych uwag. Minuty przeciągały się, a ciężka cisza trwała. Niektórzy odeszli, więc teraz pozostała już ich tylko garstka. Wolał jednak obecność shinigami - dodawała mu pewności siebie. W końcu to on do tej pory sprawował pieczę nad tym oddziałem, to z jego słowami się liczyli. Teraz ktoś miał mu odebrać to wszystko, sprowadzając go do drugiego miejsca. Ciężko będzie się pogodzić z taką stratą.

\- Myślisz, że kapitanowie mają co do niego wątpliwości? Bo co by tyle robiono na zebraniu. Już dawno powinien tutaj przyjść - zapytał go szósty oficer, a Kira wzruszył ramionami. - Może zabłądził - odpowiedział i niemal w tej samej chwili na dziedzińcu pojawiła się postać z białym haori na ramionach. Był to mężczyzna. Kira odetchnął z ulgą. Nie uśmiechałoby mu się służyć pod kobietą. Choć lata spędzone w oddziale Czwartym były najlepszymi w jego życiu, to obok kapitan Unohany była Kapitan Soifon, która gardziła swoim zastępcą i otwarcie to okazywała. Podobne relacje między mężczyznami można nazwać zdrową rywalizacją.

\- Przepraszam was za zwłokę - powiedział mężczyzna, podchodząc zdyszany, wesołym i niefrasobliwym tonem. - Zebranie przeciągnęło się i nie wiedziałem jak was uprzedzić.

Kira uśmiechnął się i zapewnił, że nic się nie stało, myśląc naraz, że jako kapitan nie powinien się tłumaczyć. Nie powinien się tłumaczyć, przepraszać i tak otwarcie ukazywać swojego ludzkiego oblicza. Gdyby to jemu przypadł taki zaszczyt, o czym wciąż marzył, byłby kapitanem jak z kamienia. Nigdy by się publicznie nie rumienił, ani tak nie śpieszył na zebranie, żeby się zmęczyć. Ale coś go urzekło w tej otwartości i niefrasobliwości. Może to, że były to cechy całkiem przeciwne do tych charakteryzujących jego przyjaciół, Gotei, no i Kapitana Ichimaru u którego lekkość rozmowy była złudzeniem. W rzeczywistości trzeba było zważać na każde słowo. Kira poczuł się pewniej, nie musząc się wysilać.

\- Będę zaszczycony mogąc służyć pod Panem. Od tej chwili Oddział Trzeci jest do pańskiej wyłącznej dyspozycji - powiedział, głównie dlatego, bo musiał i powinien. Miał nadzieję, że zechce się podzielić swoją władzą, a przynajmniej nie będzie ignorował jego rad.

Wtedy właśnie go dostrzegł, uśmiechniętą postać stojącą za plecami kapitana. Wodząc za jego wzrokiem, Amagai Shuusuke przedstawił swojego towarzysza.

\- To Makoto Kibune. Poznaliśmy się podczas ćwiczeń i od razu mi zaimponował swoją postawą. Chciałbym, żeby od dzisiaj pełnił obowiązki trzeciego oficera - zarządził.

Cóż mógł zrobić? Słowo się rzekło. A słowo kapitana było ostateczne, bezsprzeczne i niepodważalne, niezależnie od tego jaki by powodowało chaos. Oddział Trzeci miał swojego trzeciego oficera, a miło, że przybyły chłopak wyglądał sympatycznie, a z jego oczu biło dobro i chęć pomagania nie podobało mu się, że tak łatwo ma zastąpić kogoś, kogo on sam wybrał na to miejsce. Nie mogąc się jednak kłócić z kapitanem, ani tym bardziej mu zabronić, uśmiechnął się do okularnika i wyraził słowami aprobatę. Nie podobało mu się też, że tak szybko wprowadzono kogoś, kto miał zapewne go zastąpić. Jeżeli to byłoby konieczne, wolałby sam wybrać taką osobę. No i ostatecznie nie podobało mu się, że nowy kapitan tak łatwo wyraził swoje zdanie, bez wcześniejszego uzgodnienia go z nim. Poczuł zagrożenie ze strony jednego i drugiego i próbował robić dobrą minę do złej gry, zastanawiając się, od kiedy tak bardzo mu zależało na kontrolowaniu wszystkiego wokół. Widział coraz wyraźniej jak wielkie piętno odcisnął na nim Gin Ichimaru. Póki co jednak nie żywił żadnych obaw. Nowy kapitan wydawał się być człowiekiem o złotym sercu, którego może potrzebował Oddział Trzeci po dowódcy, który nie miał serca. A trzeci oficer, Kibune - łatwą do wyrabiania gliną, którą uformuje na swój wzór.


End file.
